Duo's Little Secret
by Serenity Maxwell
Summary: Duo has a secret. How will Heero react when he finds out? no angels and demons in this one folks
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters used in this fiction.

Duo's Little Secret.

By: Serenity Maxwell

Summery: Duo has a secret; he is not what he appears (though he is definitely mortal). How will Heero react?

Chapter One!

It was 11:45 pm on July 12th, when Duo Maxwell came in the front door of the vast Winner mansion in Michigan having completed his latest mission. Duo had been sent out on another solo mission and wanted nothing more then out of his dirty clothes, a nice hot shower, and flopping down on his fluffy bed to sleep.

Being a master of silence and stealth, he crept silently up the stairs to the second floor where all the bed rooms were located. So far, so good. Everything in the hall was quiet, so far. All of the other boys should be asleep by now, but he was on high alert none the less. At least he did not have to worry about Wufei, as he was out on a two week mission.

Duo got passed Quatre and Trowa's rooms with no problems. He was surprised that he was holding up so well with his gun gashed side and arm, a few bruised ribs, possible break and lung puncture, and some minor leg injuries that had him limping. Now if he could get by Heero's room he would be home free.

Duo was almost past Heero's room when he took a deep breath and almost screamed in pain as he collapsed down to the floor. Duo wanted to howl in pain as tunnel vision threatened to take over his line of sight.

Just as Duo was half way up from the ground, Heero's door opened up. Heero stood there in his door way in a pair of semi baggy white pajama pants and no top. He was looking oddly at Duo.

'He is soooooo sexy.' Duo thought.

Duo tried to great Heero in his usual way of a cheery voice and big smile but fail horribly at it.

"Hey…He-he-he-he-chan. I..I..." he was cut short as he passed out from his effort to get up, heading straight for the floor.

Heero acted with lightning quick reflexes to catch the falling Duo. Seeing the fallen boy, he let worry etch over his normally stotic features. Doing the only thing he could think of, he picked the unconscious braided pilot up and carried him into his room, closing the door with his foot behind them. Heero laid Duo down on his bed and proceeded to look the pilot over for injuries.

Just by looking at the boy, Heero could see many little cuts on his lower arms and one little scratch on his cheek. Soon a look of alarm made its way to his face as he realized his white pattern on the sheets was being turned red by blood coming from Duo's side and arm.

Heero ran into the next room and got out his first aid kit to tend to Duo's wounds. He first cut off Duo's right pant leg, to bandage the minor injuries, and then he proceeded to take off the braded boy's shirt. He found that the braided boy had save him the trouble of binding his ribs as there was already a wrap set on the boy's chest. He bandaged up the bleeding side with a few stitches and another bind and then his arm with bandages.

'Odd that Duo had his chest bound all ready. Maybe he was hurt before the final assault of the mission end. Doubt it though. I want some answers later.' Heero thought, pulling up a chair to sit at the bed side. 'At least it was nothing major. He should be pretty ok by morning. I better stay here and watch over him. I can not afford to lose him, for the sake of the mission.'

'Keep telling yourself that Yuy.' His mind argued. 'You just want to make sure because u like him more then you are willing to admit.'

'WHAT!' part of Heero's mind yelled. 'Where did that come from?'

'Oh I don't know.' The voice replied sarcastically. 'Maybe every time you think of that slender body in your arms, the feel of that wavy chestnut silk in your hands, breathing in his sent, and watching his nice butt as he fixes Deathscythe Hell. May the list go on?' it argued.

'Point well taken.' Heero sighed.

Soon Heero was sound asleep, laying half on the bed near Duo's mid-drift.

3 am on July 13th

Heero woke with a start, as he felt Duo thrash about in the bed. He looked down at Duo's sweat drenched forehead and placed a surprisingly gentle hand on it.

"No temperature, nightmare." Heero concluded. That was quickly fallowed by a grumble as he was hit near his hip.

"No! Don't!" Duo yelled out frantically. "I'll go get it. Just don't do….them! Promise you'll leave after..." He cried.

'What a loud sleep talker.' Heero thought.

"No!" Duo thrashed and fought as Heero reached down and shook him gently awake.

Heero sat on the edge of the bed next to the braided youth. He had expected the boy to wake up and be himself, but he was way wrong. What Heero got was latched onto by Duo and on that was sobbing into his chest to boot.

Unable to comprehend what to do, Heero just sat there and held the crying and shaking Duo who was sobbing heavily into his chest mumbling about someone named Solo, Sister Helen, and Father Maxwell.

After a while, they both fell asleep like that on Heero's bed.

TBC

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, just like the rest of us here on the sight…… makes us all sad right? Oh, well we will live. On to the story!

Chapter 2

Heero awoke later that morning only to find that Duo still had a death grip on him. (Appropriate, ne?)

'I guess the only thing to do now is to wait for him to wake up.' Heero thought looking down at the peacefully sleeping boy.

Heero looked over at the clock on his open laptop across the room; it read 8:04 am. Heero gave a small inaudible sigh and looked back over to Duo. He softly brushed his hand over Duo's forehead to brush aside Duo's lose bangs and gave a little smile that soon faded into the thoughtful calculating look that was often associated with him.

'What was my Duo dreaming about?' Heero thought. 'WAIT A MINUET! MY DUO! SENCE WHEN WAS DUO MINE!' Heero's eyes were wide as he pondered over his feelings for the braided pilot. 'Sure he is attractive, if he is a he.' Heero thought. 'That long chestnut braid, those expressive violet eyes, that ever moving mouth surrounded by those soft lips. That constant sent of vanilla and cherry blossoms, just like his shampoo. STOP! STOP! STOP! This is a little far. I mean is Duo even gay… or a guy for that matter?' Heero went back to a scowl as he thought more on his feelings for Duo.

Heero had just figured out that he should tell Duo that he loved him, how ever he was, when said person began to stir around 10:17 am. Duo let go of Heero and stretched unconsciously, sending stabs of reeling pain through his injured side.

"Sweet sister, mother HHHHMMMMMM…" Duo yelled clamping one hand over his mouth and one over his side.

"Maybe you should lay still." Heero said in his monotone voice, getting up from the bed.

"What?" Duo started. "What hap.."

Duo was cut off by Heero. "Just stay there. I will go get you something for it." Heero entered the bathroom and then emerged with two pills and a glass of water.

Duo took them gratefully and looked up at Heero. "How did I..."

"Get in here?" Heero finished. "You passed out just outside my door." Heero replied to the sight of Duo nodding yes.

"So, can I go get breakfast? I'm starved." Duo said.

"Only, if you can move without passing out." Heero replied.

Duo got up with a slight wince and limped down the stairs with Heero right behind him. Heero sat down with some oatmeal and his laptop and began to type. Duo sat down across from him with a huge bowl of cereal.

Duo finished his cereal and looked across the bar at Heero. "What's today's date?" He asked.

"The thirteenth." Heero replied.

"Thanks buddy." Duo got up and went into the living room, unusually silent.

(AN: I was originally going to put a big thing of Duo talking to Father Maxwell, Sister Helen, and Solo. I decided to cut it as it may bore all you great readers.)

Duo had walked past the study on his way to the living room where Quatre and Trowa were seated reading a book.

"Little one?" Trowa questioned as he watched Heero walk by in the same direction.

"They will be just fine. It will take a bit of time though." Quatre replied looking up at the tall teen.

The two love birds went right back into their interesting book.

Back in the living room Duo was talking to himself while watching television with Heero listening intently to see if he could find out anything at all.

"Why did he have to find me? Why me, of all people?" Duo was muttering loudly. "He makes it so hard to be me, to hide." Duo put his hands in his head.

Heero was listening intently as Duo was reviling his secret, his best kept one.

"He can drive a girl crazy. I can hardly stand it. If head over heals was physically possible, I think I have gone such with Heero." Duo sighed. "As if hiding being a girl was hard enough."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.

This is the last chapter. I would also like to note to all of you great reads and my lovable reviewers that this was a fiction written before I had the guts to do a pure 1X2 fiction. Which is like a year and a half ago I think. I hope you enjoy this last part. :D

Chapter 3!

Heero ran down the hall and into the room that Quatre and Trowa were occupying. Dashing into the room Heero felt truly happy for one of the first times in his life. Just entering into the room, he just about plowed over poor Trowa. Heero stopped just short of the uni-banged boy with a goofy smile on his face. Trowa raised his visible eyebrow and looked over to his little blond lover.

Quatre smiled at the two. "He just found out about Duo, Trow-chan. He also knows how he feels for our braided friend. I think," Quatre looked over to Heero, "he would like us to go out for the night."

Heero nodded with a grateful look to Quatre before taking off for his room.

"Miracles do happen." Trowa said, going towards the door and grabbing his jacket on his way.

"Every day." Quatre commented, following Trowa out the front door, closing it behind them.

Heero ran upstairs to get out of his pajama pants and green tank top. Running back down stairs in an unbuttoned white t-shirt and baggy light blue jeans, Heero grabbed his laptop and sat on the now empty couch and started typing on it with a small smirk.

Duo walked into the room from the direction of the bathroom to find Heero looking really desirable on the couch with his stupid laptop. It took most of his will power just to restrain himself, so he went over and sat across the room on a cushy loveseat facing Heero. Said hot boy looked up from his laptop setting his plan into motion.

"Duo?" he questioned.

"Ummmm….ya Heero?" Duo replied looking up from a book he had begun to read.

"Come here." Heero stated in his usual monotone voice.

"Why?" Duo questioned him.

"Just come here." Heero replied.

"Al-alright." Now Duo was slightly nervous.

Duo got up and hobbled over to sit next to Heero.

"Duo," Heero started, "you're acting really unusual since last night. Are you alright?"

"I…I…I don't know if I should tell you. I may run and hide, but I never tell a lie. Besides, what do you care of my problems? Their not yours and have nothing to do with the missions." Duo replied slightly upset.

"Just humor me please? Just tell me the truth Duo, I am worried about you." Heero pleaded.

Duo was dumb struck. Heero hardly ever, if ever, showed anything outside his cold perfect soldier exterior. He could plainly see that Heero was genuinely worried.

"I suppose that just telling you that my injuries are the chief cause of being odd would not do it." Duo said.

Heero shook his head 'no'.

Duo sighed, "Today has just been one big day of reminders and oddities for me. A day I look back on my life as well.", and began telling Heero of his past. Solo, Father Maxwell, Sister Helen, he even got out his cross, of his life on L2, when he met G, and so on. "The only people close to me that have not died close to me are you guys and Howard." Duo finished. "Though you and Trowa sure gave me a few scares though."

"Duo?" Heero reached over and brushed the few fallen tears away on Duo's face. That made Duo look up from the cross cradled in his small hands. "I was orphaned and picked up by the first Heero Yuy's killer, Odin Lowe. He was killed when I was about five. J picked me up shortly after in an alley and I was put through the hardest training that almost stripped me of my emotions, my humanity. Now I have most of that back, because of you. I am so sorry that I have scared you in the past." Heero said sincerely.

Duo looked Heero in the eyes with a confused look on his face.

"Duo, aishiteru." Heero said.

Duo looked at Heero in shock before wrapping his arms around him and breathing in his clean sent. "I love you too, Heero."

"Duo, can I ask you something?" Heero asked.

"You just did buddy, but you can always ask me anything."

"Why do you hide?"

Duo looked puzzled by Heero's question.

"When I mended your injuries last night I had to remove you shirt and then I herd you say you were a girl in here earlier." Heero admitted.

Duo gulped. "I guess it was just easier to hide if no one knew I was a girl and I could pilot without getting ridiculed. Do you still love me?"

"Boy or girl, I will always love you. I love who you are, not what gender you are." Heero told her. "But, since we are the only two here, do you think you could relax and just be yourself for tonight?" He asked.

"Only for you." She replied kissing Heero's nose. "Just give me a moment."

Duo left for upstairs and Heero let out a sigh of relief. A couple of minutes later Duo returned dressed in a black tank top, but her bindings were gone replacing a flat chest with a full bust, and a pair of fitting black girl jeans. She sat down next to Heero on the couch and laid her head on his shoulder. "Well?" she questioned.

"I still love you and you should never change." Heero said, giving Duo a short meaningful kiss.

"I love you too." She replied.

later that night

Trowa and Quatre arrived home and flipped on a light just as they rounded the corner into the kitchen. They stopped as they saw Heero and female Duo down the hall in the living room. Walking down there, they found the two fast asleep cuddled up on the couch with the end credit to some movie rolling and a half full pizza box left partially open on the coffee table.

"So he found out?" Trowa questioned.

"Yep. Now was just have to see how Wufei reacts to the real Duo." Quatre said, turning out the light.

The End!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Note

I was thinking about doing a fic on Wufei's reaction and maybe on Duo getting pregnant and being a bit rash with poor Heero. Tell me what you think.


End file.
